


【Lion×你】爱与死等价

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden
Summary: 背景：在极端天气与丧尸病毒的威胁下人类无法继续长久生存，于是把战斗力量和人造人在地下分批次冷冻，等到地表环境稳定宜居再依次解冻释放。好吧其实背景什么的也关系不大。
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament/Reader
Kudos: 7





	【Lion×你】爱与死等价

如此盛装出席实在是有些不值得，但是你们携手走过某间办公室大门的时候曾有人浅浅一瞥，旋即叹气。“亡命鸳鸯。”那女人生着一张悲天悯人的脸，眼角下垂，莫须有的悲伤随时都有可能从她眼角滴落，晕开廉价的眼线液。“可怜的情侣，我想他们还没一起跳过华尔兹。”  
不知道是什么时候开始流传的风俗，说是情侣要在大楼宴厅里跳过华尔兹才算是互相托付终生。宴厅中的舞会曾经被媒体用来对组织大肆攻讦，说是军事办公区域不应该出现一个如此奢华的社交场所，仅供军官取乐，尔后又罗列出军事政界要人在宴厅中举着香槟谈笑的照片，主持人指着显示屏里人头攒动水晶吊灯熠熠生辉的宴厅言辞激烈地大讲特讲，仿佛演讲台后方的红色幕布都要被她的声音掀起波浪。在艰难时期要有点东西来刺激蚂蚁们被悲剧麻木的身心，你们这群刀枪不入的家伙显然是个好选择。你这样对奥利弗说，男人和你并肩站，手牵手，和一群人挤在一起抬头看着电视屏上的新闻播报，人群中不时响起几声咒骂。  
即便如此，宴厅依旧在每天夜晚八点准时打开三扇红木大门，十二个水晶吊灯可与漫天绚烂的星辰媲美，演讲台右后方便是乐队，大多是一些身怀乐技的士兵，如果有人愿意露一手那么他们也很愿意让出自己的大提琴。就像是人群会有一瞬间不约而同的沉默一样，宴厅里的人们会在某个时刻不约而同地举起香槟杯，齐声高呼着祝酒词：“敬我们的未来！”而宴厅里的人们都是士兵，一纸文书就可以让他们没有未来可言。  
你们同时收到一封机密文件，从此以后索桥倾塌，你们再也没有机会越过万丈深渊走到断崖的另一边。你们得到一个黑色箱子，一枚种子计划的徽章，还有一张表格。他在合上箱子之前放进去圣经，十字架和相框，回头发现你不知何时已经整理完毕，黑箱放在脚边如同一个散发出阴冷气息的棺材。你坐在他的单人沙发上，第一次他感觉到爱人有多么孤独冷清，浑身淹没在生不带来死不带去的漠然和固执之中，在今世生命的最后几天，你选择留在他身边。  
你在考虑那张表格的事，填上去的人有限制，“身体健康，行动力和智力正常，有生育能力”。奥利弗填上了他儿子的名字，毫无疑问，而你把那张表格推向他。“我没有亲人，也没有平民身份的朋友。”你说，他低头看着表格和签字笔在玻璃茶几上滑向他，“我不需要知道你填上去的名字是谁。”  
那支笔，他光是用眼睛看着都觉得重若千钧，你把它放在一张纸上，像推动蓬草一样推到了他的面前。那支笔又像是一道锋利的剑光，让他喉间涌起无法抑制的恐惧，悔恨与愧疚，让他动弹不得。奥利弗没有说话，你们很少这么沉默，你决定让他想一想，于是从沙发上起身，打算到浴室去，却在从他身旁路过的时候突然被拉住手腕，整个人都被他抱了过去。  
直到你满脸泪痕地被放进冷冻舱，麻醉药逐渐起效，隔着一面玻璃你能看到提穆尔和莱拉正努力向你扯出一个微笑。意识逐渐模糊，培养液渐渐灌进口鼻，你已经没有力气去与窒息感抵抗，你对自己说几个小时前奥利弗也是这种感觉，只是这与你在浴缸里呛到水不同。不会有人再把你捞出来然后在你头顶憋不住笑，也不会有人敲敲玻璃门，“女士，你又在浴室里睡着了吗？”。你用仅存的意识去回想起那个濒死般的拥抱，你几乎能够感觉到他的情感在空气中凝结成型，把你紧紧缠在里面，如同蜘蛛吐丝，两只猎物在茧里消融，胶着，融为一体。悲哀已经让世界上最亲密的爱侣失去言语，不如用包含痛苦的呼吸传递情意吧，此刻还能再说些什么呢？  
至此宴厅中的狂欢达到高潮，这是一些人的选择，你们的选择是在屋子里相互依偎，一言不发，但是在这仅剩的，缓慢流逝得让人不耐的十几个小时里却又不合时宜地感到无聊，你们对视一眼，然后同时笑出声来。奥利弗问你：“你想去跳华尔兹吗？”  
“我不会跳。”  
“我可以教你。”  
于是就这么定了。你穿上衣柜里那条被冷落已久的裙子，细致地描画眉毛和眼尾的弧度，专心挑选口红的颜色，再找出你离开办公室之后藏进衣柜深处的高跟鞋，最后用金属发簪固定发髻。奥利弗则找出了正装，把放在丝绒盒子里的几枚勋章佩戴到胸前，认认真真扣好袖口，整理绶带和衣领，把头发梳得整整齐齐，再穿上光亮的黑皮鞋，在全身镜前站军姿。你们挽手走出房间，不认识的人甚至会以为这是一对年轻的军官夫妻，只差一句誓言，一枚戒指。  
但天不遂人愿，你们站在宴厅那三扇大门外，看着拥挤的人潮同时陷入沉默，这人山人海的盛况让你想起摩登时代里查理卓别林工作的餐厅。宴厅里已经挤满了人，有人为了完成在宴厅起舞的心愿甚至就和舞伴在门外跳了起来，乐队演奏的舞曲早就被人声淹没。即将走向冻结的人们穿上最好的衣服，在水晶吊灯下牛嚼牡丹一般豪饮香槟和葡萄酒，咒骂，痛哭，狂笑，像一间奢华的地狱。你们如此的后知后觉，没有想到人们会在最后的时光中纵情享乐，而人群又哭又笑又叫，如此滑稽，你牵着奥利弗的手，在他无奈的目光下笑得直不起腰来。  
只能打道回府。卸掉被笑出来的眼泪弄花的妆容，脱掉累脚的鞋子，你发现奥利弗把手机放在桌上，推开所有的家具空出一片客厅，站在白炽灯下朝你伸出手来邀舞。你光着脚奔向他，在被他抱进怀里的时候眼底又再浮现起温热的泪雾。一手放在他肩头，一手放进他手心，再踩上他的皮鞋，踮起脚尖，用额头与他的脸颊相贴。手机里放的曲子是西西里的美丽传说里面女主角抱着丈夫的照片跳舞时的那一首，奥利弗弗莱门特对数十年后怀中女子的哀惨全然不知，若是他知晓你在遥远的未来里会在安全区的杂货店里抱着他的照片他的勋章，在同样的曲子之下踏着凌乱的舞步独自落泪，再怀揣着爱，孤独，情欲与绝望投入他人怀抱，他就算是要叫停你好不容易踩中节拍的脚尖也要去换一首歌。我的恋人，爱与死等价，要有多残忍才会用肉体凡胎去与生离死别相抗？这是他所信仰的上帝为他安排的一切，如今他只有眼前，无暇他顾。  
等到你能够准确踏出每一个舞步，那首歌已经播放了无数遍，在你耳中变成拖沓漫长的音调。“累了吗？”奥利弗发现你已经把脸埋进他颈窝里去了。“累了就休息吧。你还想做些什么？”  
“奥利弗。”你缩在他怀里发出困倦般的喃喃低语，“我们做爱吧。”  
激烈的交缠一触即发。他解开皮带，把你从裙子里剥出来，坐在你给他推表格的那张沙发上无所不用其极地极尽欢好之事，使出浑身解数，让你在软倒在他怀里连声尖叫，汁液挤压发出的响声让雪白的天花板都要泛起红晕，而你的情人还把上衣穿得好好的。你被他分开双腿捏住臀尖，凶猛的侵入让皮肤都泛起暖热的粉红，但他肩章依旧挺直，领带一丝不苟箍到喉咙，衣领没有一点儿褶皱，正装胸前的勋章随着顶撞的频率在前襟不断晃动，直到你软下身体趴在他胸膛上，那些勋章纷纷陷入你柔软的乳房中才罢休。当他捏住你几乎可以用双手环握过来的腰肢，强迫你把他一点不剩地全吞下去之后，你终于耐不住过于强烈的快感而用力扣紧他的肩膀，用额头抵住他的下巴，听着他沙哑的喘息声瞬间攀上巅峰。狮子闭上眼睛仰起头来大口大口地呼吸，连着伏在他胸膛上的你也被带着一起一伏。他盲目在你身上抚摸，这里是纤细的脖颈，这里是精巧的蝴蝶骨，这里是脊骨的凹陷，这里是两个腰窝，你像一个雪白的漩涡，把他缠卷在其中，他一定要把你记得清清楚楚，好在明天就要开始的数十年沉眠中摆脱梦魇，得以在黑甜乡中忆起你的身体，给他一个旖旎的春梦去抵御黑暗。  
近在咫尺，你们心跳如擂鼓。你窝在他怀里嗅闻着男人身上熟悉的气味，感到心脏即将跳出胸膛，逃出肋骨织就的牢笼，钻进他的心口去与他一同跳动。而狮子喘匀了那口气，抱着你从单人沙发上站起来走向房间，他分出一只手拔出挽住你长发的金属发簪，看着黑发像下坠的雾气一样从你肩头耳后滚落。他把你放在床上。  
“我爱你，奥利弗。”你对他说，“我永远都爱你。”  
你们继续做爱，做得天昏地暗，浑然忘我，做得你把大腿内侧柔软的触感烙印在他腰腹上，做得你能从嘎吱作响的关节间听到他急促低沉的喘息，做得他宽厚的后背都拓印上你的掌纹，厚厚的床垫像果冻那样轻微晃动起来。也许是这场抵死缠绵让你们之间生出了奇异的共感，在不知餍足的性爱和短暂的几个小时的睡眠之后，奥利弗睁开眼睛，他把你从他怀里抱到床上的动作活像是在伺候一棵娇贵的花卉。他尽可能轻地洗漱，穿好衣服，把黑箱子放在门口，这才回过头来找他的情人。你仍然躺在床上酣眠，这时的奥利弗才意识到，他拥有了完整的你，而你却从未完整地拥有过他，奥利弗弗莱门特的一部分随着年少轻狂时的放纵被永远囚禁在图卢兹的十八岁。从此以后他为了赎清满盈的罪恶，只好把自己分给另一个女人，另一个孩子，而你永远都在这儿，在玻璃茶几后的沙发上安安静静地坐着，在末日来临前仍然无私地让渡把亲人带到遥远末世的宝贵权利，而他卑鄙地借此作为赎罪的工具。他满怀着罄竹难书的罪恶和因此而来的羞耻和痛苦，弯下腰抚上你脸颊，在额头上轻轻一吻，胸前的十字架随着动作垂落。但就在他嘴唇触碰到你的那一瞬间，借由情爱产生的奇异共感在你血管中突然跳动，你在那一瞬间睁开眼睛，死死握住他的手。  
“别走。”你哽咽着哀求道。你握住他手掌上虎口的那一部分，一句法语纹身拓印在食指旁的掌骨上，被眼泪湿透。但他就是光芒与火种本身，在你漫长的流浪尽头是他朝你张开双臂，尽然你们两个都并不完整，从降临到人世间或者是少年时犯错的时候就被生生砍下一半，如今把鲜血淋漓的创口对齐再紧紧拥抱，你们早已成为一体。  
“我们会再见面的。”他拾起地上的一件衬衫遮住你的眼睛，隔着湿润的布料吻了你的眼睑，然后吻你的嘴唇，喉咙，乳房，小腹和阴部。他一根一根地掰开你的手指，像昨晚一样强硬地把你的手腕按在床上，直到你像床垫上的标本一样不再动弹。奥利弗直起身来，看了他的情人最后一眼，然后扭头带着黑箱子不再回来。  
空气里满是绝望的气息，在人去楼空的情爱中你终于忍不住嚎啕大哭，哭声在空壳般的房子里翻出石子入水般的波纹。  
  
  
  



End file.
